100 Yaoi OneShots!
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: NaruLee, GaaNaru, SasuNaru, KakaGai, GaiLee, GaaLe, KibaShino, ChouShika, KibaNaru, SasuLee! All these will be in here eventually! Read the notes before for the story for a discription and couple for that story. Warning: Yaoi, no like, no read.
1. Rivalry

**A/N: First One-shot to the list of 100 yoai one shots! It starts with KakaGai, But ****there will be the other couples I listed later. Promise!**_** I do not own any character. Though I am in the process of gaining Lee.**_

_**Rivalry: Kakashi is remembering the time when he first met Gai. Then when he gets to Tsunade's late, she's had it. She makes him go on a mission with Gai. Besides the mission going through well, something else, begins to spark. **__**KakaGai**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Kakashi remembered long ago. After Obito died, his group got a new teammate. Miato Gai. Just a bushy-browed kid he never paid much mind to because he was so annoying._

"_Kakashi! Why don't we spar for training today?" The bushy browed kid wearing green said._

"_No. I have more important things to do then train with you." A younger Kakashi said while looking at a flyer for a new book called Icha-Icha paradise. Gai frowned and looked disappointed._

"_You know, I just want to be a friend and healthy rival to you. Everyone always talks about how good you are. I just want to help you and myself be better." Kakashi watched as Gai turned and tried to walk away._

"_Listen, Gai, maybe…if I'm not busy…I'll train with you. Sometimes." Gai turned back around with a smile and leaped and wrapped an arm around Kakashi's neck. _

"_Great! Together, we'll be some of the strongest ninja this village has ever seen!"_

----------------------------------------------------

Kakashi turned over in his bed. He didn't care to remember that. It didn't mean anything except the first time he met Gai. Kakashi picked himself out of bed and grabbed his clothes to go to Tsunade's to get some incredibly strange mission only a jonin can do.

"Kakashi! You're late again, as usual." Tsunade was scolding him for being late. Gai had his hands on his hips watching as he does everyday when Kakashi's late.

"So, what's your lame excuse this time?" Tsunade said while giving him the stink eye.

"Well, my mind got lost in a fog and I'm guessing my body fallowed." Kakashi said still obviously just trying to annoy Tsunade for yelling at him.

"You're an idiot, for that, I'm giving you a mission with Gai." The two looked shocked.

"WHAT?" They yelled out.

"You heard me. You're both going on this mission. End, of, story." They gave each other the same looks Naruto and Sasuke gave each other as 12 year olds. Kakashi rolled his eyes and they listened to the mission objective.

----------------------------------------------------

They shot each other dirty looks while walking down the dirt road out of Konaha. 

"I want to run Kakashi."

"Not a chance. We don't have to be there fast, so just enjoy the walk there." Gai disdainfully turned his head. He doesn't like taking his sweet time on a mission.

"You don't have to tell me what I can and can't do."

"No, but when you have more energy in case we have to fight, you'll thank me." Kakashi said while pulling out his book. Gai mumbled curses under his breath.

"Well, then can you at least take off that mask?" Kakashi looked from the book for only a second.

"Fine." He look off the mask to reveal the lighter colored mask. Gai's face got an angry look.

"I meant so I can see your face! I've known you for years and never saw you without it! Just let me see." Gai reached for the mask and Kakashi slapped his hand away.

"No. Bad Gai. Do not touch this mask."

"But-"

"No buts! You know not to touch it so don't!" Gai disdainfully averted his gaze back down to the dirt road. _Why are the cool ones always so mean?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Gai, it wasn't necessary or wise to open the second gate."

"Yeah, Yeah." The mission went well, and Kakashi made Gai walk slow again. Kakashi was bruised up. (Sorry, I'm not good at writing fight scenes). Gai on the other hand had cuts, bruises, and a big black eye.

"I hate you."

"Keep talking Gai. I'm barley listening." Gai shot Kakashi a dirty look. 

"It's not fair. Why do you always act like that?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Act like what?"

"Like you never care for anyone. Why?"

"I care, I care for my team of genin, where ever Sasuke and Naruto maybe. And I care yo-" Kakashi stopped there and shoved his face back into his book. Gai smiled and blushed a bit.

"You care for me?" Gai said cockily.

"I never said you. I said yo, that is different. I could have meant someone else."

"It isn't youthful to hold in emotions Kakashi."

"Youth is wasted on you."

"Kakashi…" Gai's sentence trailed off. Kakashi's hand shook a bit.

"I don't care what you do to me. Nothing on this Earth, will ever make me say I care for you." Gai moved in front of Kakashi. Kakashi walked right into Gai chest.

"Hey! Move!" Gai shook his head, then grabbed and threw Icha-Icha paradise.

"That was mine! I needed that for reading!" Gai laughed and leaned closer to Kakashi's face…and pulled the mask down Kakashi's face. Kakashi's one uncovered eye grew huge.

"No one sees my face for a reason."

"What reason is that?" Gai smiled and waited for an answer that Kakashi couldn't remember.

"I-I can't remember." Gai reached behind Kakashi's head, and pressed his lips to his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First one, DONE! Yes it's probably crappy. It's the first one and I'm still semi new to writing yoai. Please review, unless it's to flame. Alright, come back for the next chapter! **


	2. Friendship

**A/N: Ok, yes I'm a yoai fan. I have excepted that. And I was also smacked so hard by my friend. She only likes NejiTen, not a damn thing else. ****I don't own the characters. I still want Lee, I'm a Lee Fan girl. I like his spandex…Don't judge me.**

_**Friendship: Chouji thinks Shikamaru is the best, to the point where he is jealous of Temari for having him. Until she leaves Shika for an Anbu. **__**ShikaChou **_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The word is Friendship. Purely that.

Or…is it? Chouji always looked to Shikamaru as a friend and training partner. Simply that. Though, whenever Temari has her arms around Shikamaru and he smiles. He can't help but feel jealous. _It doesn't even seem fair. She hasn't know him nearly as long as I have._

Chouji watched the couple. Shikamaru always acts depressed, but when he's with him Shikamaru's like a totally different person. Chouji likes that Shikamaru. Likes that one a lot.

So every day he's alone, very alone. He sat at the place where he and Shikamaru first met. Staring at the clouds as Shikamaru did. _That day…seems so long ago now. But it's like it just happened in my mind. That Temari…she's not even from this village._

Chouji thought to himself, getting so deep and lost he didn't notice Shikamaru sit next to him.

"Hey." Chouji snapped out of it and looked to his friend smiling in his direction.

"Oh…Shikamaru…it's only you?"

"Only me? Only me?" Chouji laughed.

"Sorry. My mind was somewhere else…shouldn't you be with Temari?" Shikamaru lied back and closed his eyes.

"Nah, She dumped me for a leaf Anbu that knocked her up. Great on my part. Being with her was too troublesome anyways." A smile crawled across his face.

"Oh? Really?" Chouji lied back smiling. Shikamaru looked at Chouji and smiled.

"So, you want to hook up?" His words nearly made Chouji jump out of his skin.

"You don't seem to need much recover time between relationships do you?"

"I'm done with women. They always get knocked up by someone else. It's too troublesome for me." Chouji blushed.

"Yeah. Let's do that. Sounds…great." The two friends stared towards the sky with a new found care for one another.

"Hey Chouji, what do you see in the clouds?"

"…You…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did it get any better yet? No? Ok, I can deal with that. I have 98 more chances to get it right! Please review, or some Anbu will steal your date from you. –Laughs evilly-**


	3. Under the Blood stained Moon

**A/N: Ok, I have too much time on my hands huh? Huh? Answer me!...oh well. Just read and enjoy this next one I guess.**** Don't own the characters. I want Lee Damn it!**

_**Under the blood stained Moon: Gaara is feeling in lonely in Suna. So he asks Tsunade to send but one person for his amusement. Naruto. But Naruto only wants to go out and find Tsunade. Till he sees the things Gaara was taught about flirting! Random Crack, Fluff, **__**GaaNaru.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara was sitting on the floor. The last exciting thing he's done was help Lee beat Kimimaru. Now he's bored and is trying to hit his head against a wall…that's not working out well. Sand is rushing to protect him. So, he doesn't get the fun of smacking his head against a wall like most people.

"So…how long has he been trying-" 

"About three hours." Temari explain over the phone to Tsunade.

"Alright. Ask him who he wants. I'll send someone over to play with him so he doesn't destroy your village." Temari covered the phone receiver with one hand.

"Hey! Gaara! If you could have anyone in the leaf village come to entertain you…who would it be?" Gaara stopped trying to hit his head and looked at his sister.

"I want…" Gaara thought, he thought for the most fun thing that's ever happened to him. "I want Naruto Uzumaki. And only him." Temari shrugged and relayed the message back to Tsunade. Then hung up.

"He'll be here tomorrow. Happy now?" Gaara looked up at his sister from the floor.

"No. Teach me how to flirt."

"What? Why?"

"I want Naruto. Sasuke's not good enough."

"Oh like you're much..." Her brother shot her an one-more-word-and-I'll-kill-you look.

"Better! You're so much better then Sasuke! Let me each you all I know! Just don't kill me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Konaha, someone was in less then great mood because of the mission they received. Naruto had his back turned to Tsunade. She was getting pissed.

"Listen you little brat! The sand Village maybe at stake! You're going weather it's peacefully or Anbu tie you up and drag you there! YOU ARE GOING!" Naruto shot her an angry look.

"But I have to be looking for Sasuke! Believe it!"

"No. Gaara. Suna. Pack up. Now." Naruto growled, but disdainfully packed. Tsunade called in Kakashi.

"Watch him till he gets to Suna. If he's trying to look for Sasuke instead, knock him out and drag him there."

"Is that really in ninja code?"

"Like I give a damn. Just do as I say."

"Alright. You're the Hokage."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked angrily into Suna. He heard a whoosh like a ninja running behind him. He looked but saw nothing. When he turned again Gaara was in front of him.

"Crap! Oh, Gaara, it's just you." Gaara raised a nonexistent eye brow and motioned for Naruto to fallow him. Naruto shook his head and fallowed with his head hung.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto said as the walked. Gaara turned. "Do you know a way to find Sasuke?"

"Tell him he can win free emo chow by placing first in a chicken butt hair contest?" Gaara said and shrugged. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"It means shut up and fallow me." Naruto's face turned red with anger. He attempted to punch Gaara, of course sand protected him. Gaara rolled his eyes and walked on with Naruto fallowing behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto placed his stuff in the guest room. As he unpacked he heard a crunch behind him. He turned to see Gaara wearing only boxers and a baggy shirt, he was eating a cookie.

"Gaara? What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just watching you. You know your in the desert. That sweater may not be so good for you."

"You're creepy. Stop it." _Rule one of seduction Gaara, you have to smile, not a big smile, more like a half smile. And not your evil kill-you smile. That can make or break a date._

Gaara clenched his face trying to smile. Then he hurt a face muscle and walked down the hall mumbling something about needing to practice. Naruto stood in the room with a blank face confused.

---

Naruto was looking out the window. Thinking about Sasuke. Gaara crawled on to Naruto's lap and rested his head on the center of his torso.

"Gaara, move your head."

"No. I like laying here."

"But that's my-"

"I know. I know." Gaara strained his face and desperately tried to smile again. Naruto started to freak.

"Forgot it. Smiling is a no go."

"W-What?" Gaara put a hand on each of Naruto's thighs. He lifted himself to eye level with the blue eyed blonde.

"Hi I'm Gaara want to play." Gaara had his evil I-Kill-you smile. Naruto fell back pale as ghost out of fear. Gaara sat back and pouted for a minute. One thing was for certain, this was hell of a lot more fun then hitting his head against the wall.

---

Naruto rolled on his bed having trouble sleeping. That's when heard the door open and the slither of sand crawl up his pants over his underwear and to his face making him sit up.

"Holy crap?"

"Play, with, me." Gaara stood in the door way with his eye twitching.

"What the? Gaara?"

"I want to play."

"I want to sleep."

"The more time you waste not helping me have fun is time your wasting not finding Sasuke."

"I hate you. I hate you so much."

"You know I'm right." Naruto shot Gaara an angry look. They stared in mutual anger. Then Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I will. Just let go of me." Gaara let go of his grip and raised his nonexistent eye brows.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I used to come to this spot all the time when I was younger. Back before I even got this mark on my face." Gaara said while sitting on the wall. Naruto gazed at the moon and thought he saw Sasuke's face.

"Stop thinking about Sasuke. That isn't your mission."

"My mission is what I want Gaara! I care about Sasuke and I'm bringing him home where he belongs!" Gaara stared at the moon, the moonlight shone on his sparkling green eyes and Naruto's heart began beating faster.

"To try and make someone love you, is that what you're trying? You respect someone who betrayed their village purely for power. Something so low down they don't deserve to come back." Naruto became hot with anger.

"What are you saying? Sasuke is the only one to care for me! Ever! So don't speak like that!" Gaara only looked at Naruto for a second, then turned back to the moon. For the first time, Gaara smiled an actual smile. Naruto looked shocked.

"You care that much for someone who doesn't care. When someone who does sits right here." Naruto just looked even more confused.

"Ok, now I'm confused. Believe it."

"Me. I care. You saved me from that bottomless pointless loneliness. You showed me there were people who care. And you, I admire you. That's why I care for you." Naruto's eyes didn't blink.

"I-I always wanted someone my age to say they care to me. I-I always wanted it to be Sasuke."

"You're so loyal and brave. Two things Sasuke doesn't have. He would be dating above his level." Naruto stared at the red headed boy. Gaara turned his head and kissed Naruto. Naruto's face turned pink and he smiled.

"So, you going to rush away from me to find Sasuke?" Gaara said while Naruto turned back to the starry sky. 

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a little bit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another chapter…DONE! Yay! Only 97 more to go!...-huddles in emo corner- Review and Gaara will give you cookies!**


	4. Memory

**A/N: Next chapter in the yaoi saga! Is that good or bad? Or is it a third thing? I want chocolate. What the hell does that have to do with this? Nothing. Damn I'm dumb. Oh well! I happy idiot! ****I do not own the characters. WHY IS IT SO HARD TO GET THEM? I Want them, but I don't. –sobs-**

_**Memory: Naruto remembers the chuunin exams meeting Rock Lee. How He hated when Lee asked Sakura to be his girlfriend. Watching him fight, dealing with the pain when he heard Lee would never be a ninja. Then helping to get Sasuke back? Read to see Naruto's thoughts. NaruLee**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_I remember first meeting him. He stopped Sasuke and the one kid's fight with his hands and breakneck speed. He's silky black hair perfectly neat on his head. His teeth glittered when he opened his mouth to speak._

"Oh Sakura! Please be my girlfriend! I will protect you till the day I die!" 

_My heart skipped a beat. I felt my body fill with jealousy. He should be saying, "Oh Naruto! Be my boyfriend! I'll protect you till the day I die!" And I'd be like, "You don't have to protect me! But I'll take you up on that boyfriend part." Oh, then Sakura has all the nerve to reject him? I would kill for him!...would I? Yes! Believe it!_

_Oh! Then when he was in the forest of death and helped to protect me! Of course he was really protecting Sakura, but in a way it was me too! He's so cool! Believe it! I bet even Sasuke couldn't beat him! Not a chance! Rock Lee…Bushy brows…your…_

_The hottest taijutsu fighter ever. You could have beat that Gaara, but he had his stupid sand. Cheater. The way your spandex fit perfectly around his tight body. Why am I even thinking like this? I'm not a girl, but I'm fan girling? I remember when I heard you could never fight again. I almost felt the kyuubi burst out of me and kill Gaara for him. But I held beck, so that I wouldn't be feared by the others. I had to free you again. I had to do something. That's why when I fought Gaara in the second part of the chuunin exams I fought for you. Thought of you Lee. Sasuke kept telling me to save Sakura, but I had to avenge you first. And I did…for you._

_The best thing about you… you just got out of the hospital, yet you rushed to me. You took over Kimimaru so I could keep me promise to Sakura. You're…like no one else in the world. No matter what anyone, even myself as a cover, says about your eye brows…I think they're the best. Believe it…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto waited patiently at Ichiraku's ramen shop. He was waiting for his secret love Lee. He asked Lee with a note if he could come. Though he forgot to sign the note, so it'll be a surprise. He noticed Lee reading the note walking towards him. Lee got to the front and stopped.

"Oh, Naruto. It is you. Did you write this note asking me to come?" Lee asked cocking his head slightly.

"Well, yes. I did." Lee stared at Naruto then smiled and sat down. He then proceeded to eat the note.

"W-Why are you eating that?"

"Because, this way, no one can steal it and copy your handwriting. I always eat notes once they've filled their purpose, unless it's an important letter of something…or a book. To much paper. Those take me a good week." Lee explained then clutched his stomach pretending to be in pain. Naruto laughed a bit. 

"Hey Bushy-Brows, remember when the sand village attacked and Gaara did that whole creepy giant raccoon-kitty thing?"

"Yes, that was bad. On the plus side, that was the best sleep I have ever gotten on a floor." Naruto giggled and Lee smiled. He didn't think it would be this easy to get Naruto to laugh.

"Well, I beat Gaara…by thinking about avenging you." Lee cocked his head in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, I, uh…just wanted you to know. Sasuke told me to get Sakura and run. But I fought simply for you. Believe it!" Lee looked shocked, but just ran his fingers through his hair which made Naruto sigh loudly.

"I always thought you treated me different. Now I know."

"You…think it's weird."

"Not as weird as any other relationship starting out…if that is what _you_ want." Naruto shook a little a big goofy smile crossed his face.

"I…would like that." Lee smiled.

"Great." An awkward silence fallowed.

"Hey Naruto…now that we are together…would you mind not calling me Bushy-Brows?"

"I can't make any promises on that one."

"Ah well. At least I have you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next one, DONE! And also, every time I finish one, one shot. I'll drink a bottle of Sake! Let me see…Third one! –drinks- Ok, 97 –hiccup- more! Wahoo! Come back for the next installment thing!**


	5. My Seme burns for another

**A/N: THIS WAS ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT! Just incase you may have read it there or something. This is My NaruLee for our 100 yaoi one shots! Yay! I made a few revisions, but it's the same! **

_**COPYRIGHT: I don't own The characters.**_

_**Description: Naruto thinks Sasuke was cheating on him, so he accidently releases Kyuubi. Once done, what happens? Naruto's Heart is torn in two. **_

One kiss.  
Two Kiss.  
Three kiss.  
Dead.  
He meant nothing to me...yet, he meant everything. I thought I loved him...I kissed him, he kissed me, Then he kissed..._him_. My Seme kissed another. So I killed him...but that's not all. I gave him my virginity...then he gave it to _him_! He was supposed to love, and hold, and kiss me! But now it doesn't matter.  
Damn you.  
Damn you Uchiha Sasuke! You betrayed me! You handled _him_! You couldn't just have me! You had to have _him_ too! Now, Now I want _him_ dead. I may have killed you, and even if I kill _him_ too...it won't undo what you did with Rock Lee Sasuke!

There _he_ is. Pretending to act like an innocent person. Like _he_ didn't do anything. I know better then that! He ruined my life.  
"Oh, Hello Naruto-San!" He called out my name. I'll make those his final words! I can do it, one rasangan. But I didn't kill you Rock Lee. No...I fell at your feet and cried. I killed my Seme because of _him_ and all I can do is cry at your feet. You may look confused on the outside, but on the inside I know you're laughing at me! Mocking me...Telling me how much fun, and how nice it was to kiss _my_ Sasuke!

"I hate you fuzzy brows! I hate you! I hate you!" I choked in between my tears.  
"What are you talking about Naruto-San?" He questioned me, standing above me like he thinks he's so much better then me!  
"You stole my seme!"  
"Steal your...seme?" He still looked confused, but I know he's just good at holding back his laughter, he knows what he did to me! He knows!  
"Sasuke was mine! And...I saw you kiss him!" I lifted my head and he was giggling!  
GIGGLING! I knew he knew!  
"Naruto...it is not what you think." He got down on his knees in front of me I stared into his dark eyes.

"I knew Gaara's idea was bad. He said, quote 'You'll feel so bad on the inside about kissing Sasuke out Love making will feel great!' No, it did not work, I knew it was Gaara transformed as Sasuke. That is all you saw Naruto. I would never try to steal your Seme from you." I looked at him. H-He couldn't be telling the truth...  
But he was...  
He stared into my eyes that entire time. His gaze never moved. I saw the truth in his eyes...but he still...  
"You slept with him. Sakura told me she caught you and Sasuke behind Ichiraku's." He got a troubled look on his face, then made that 'hmp' noise.  
"I would never degrade myself in such a way!" He seemed really mad. Then a look of thought. What could he be thinking?  
"Sakura...still loves Sasuke right?" I nodded. He returned to thinking. "I think she told you that to make you break up with Sasuke so she could have a chance..." He then moved to be crosslegged. With a pleased look thinking he's figured out the mystery. I felt a burning tear roll down my cheek...Sasuke never did anything...and, and...

"I killed him!" I jumped into his chest. I held onto him and cried hard. Anyone else would've freaked. "I, I just heard that rumor and I got so angry I let it go! I let that stupid thing take me over! And in that heat of rage I killed him! I'm so sorry, I wish I never did it..." I cried and got tear stains on his jumpsuit. Instead of shaking me off, he wrapped his arms around my body. His strong arms felt so comfortable. I don't understand why he says with Gaara he's uke. He seems much more Semeish. But...I didn't stop crying. I don't know how long I did. It was bright when I started, when I didn't have a tear left, It was pitch black. In the dark forest it was so quiet. The only sound was my sniffling. And Lee's constant comforts.

"It is alright, everything will be fine, please stop crying Naruto-San."  
"I Killed him! I loved him! I only loved him! How could I possibly think he'd cheat on me?! I'm a horrible person!"  
"No you are not, it was an accident. Please, quiet down." I rested my head trying to stop from my hyperventilated breathing. He rubbed my back lightly. He was so warm and his heartbeat was exactly like Sasuke's.  
"Shouldn't you be going back to Gaara?" I asked, still staring off.  
"No, we...we actually broke up a few days ago. There was no passion. He wanted passion is what he said. I just wanted someone to hold...like I am with you know."  
"Fuzzy Brows..." I closed my eyes. I felt my body completely relax against his. Maybe...Maybe...I got rid of Sasuke that way for a reason...but I still love him...but...Maybe, I should stay with Lee till I feel better.

**-Downs another bottle- Sweet. Anyone want a bottle? I have more then needed. Review for one! And yes, next will be a…either GaaLee, GaiLee, or KibaShino.**

* * *


End file.
